


Под ее капюшоном

by allla5960



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь Китти есть на что полюбоваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под ее капюшоном

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — thelinksthatconnectus  
> Оригинал — http://archiveofourown.org/works/1175169

— Ой! — Сериз потянулась рукой к своему уху, но тут же вытащила назад, когда ее прикосновение только усилило боль. — Что это было? 

— Я всего лишь любовалась твоими ушами, — усмехнулась Китти, показывая острые зубы. — Они такие... Волчьи. 

Сериз нахмурилась, рычание заклокотало в ее горле. 

— Китти, я хочу, чтобы ты перестала. Или ты хочешь, чтобы Рейвен испытала на тебе новое заклинание скорости? Поверь, если я попрошу, она сделает это. 

Китти отошла от нее. 

— О, поверь, я не сомневаюсь, — она пренебрежительно махнула рукой. — Это наш маленький секрет, — улыбнулась Чешир. 

— И почему, — сказала Сериз, натягивая капюшон, — я должна доверять тебе? 

— Потому что мне нравятся твои уши! — выпрыгнула вперед Китти, приземляясь на ноги. — Они такие милые. 

Сериз почувствовала, как против ее воли краснеют ее щеки. 

Китти усмехнулась. 

— Они тебе идут. 

О, ее лицо, наверное, было такого же цвета, что и капюшон. 

— Я не буду рассказывать. Может быть, я хочу сохранить этот факт для себя. — Ее тело начало исчезать, пока от нее не осталось ничего, кроме улыбки. 

А затем — и вовсе ничего. 

Сериз стояла в тишине, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. Она рассеяно протянула руку к своему капюшону и почувствовала одно из своих ушей.


End file.
